Carmen x Simon
by Comics8Importer
Summary: This FF Is Based An XXX Comic By Jay Marvel But Is Not Official


All Characters In This Story Are OverThe **Age Of Consent** And Are Not Illegal In Any Way Shape Or Form. Do Not Attempt Or Recreate Any Actions In This Story. All Names, Settings, And Characteristics Are Fictional

Chapter 1 - The Awakening

Day starts off at Carmens home. 6:55 in the morning. When all of a sudden, "I FORGOT THE EXAM!" Yes thats right, Carmen Sanchez still atends Forman High School and had 13 Absenses due to her laziness and fondness to be with her "Bestie." She showers, gets her bed fixed, eats her breakfast and rushes of to her school. On a Saturday, and for her that means she cant be able to study for next weeks test and her 3 page essay thats due that same day. Story is 18 due to erotic scenes wich are not suitable for childern under that age.

4 Hours Later.

"Damn, I only scored 30 Out Of 45. Man, I wish I had been less fucking lazy this Friday." The. she heads home only to laze again for another 6 hours. Although atleast she admits she is wasting her time unlike others. Monday rolls around and she wakes up to same routine. Wake up, fix bed, shower, eat then leave. But this morning was set out differently due to her first period class. And man did she hate it. PE, or Physical Education. They had to do situps that day, and Coach Martinez set pairs of two. "Alright, you will all be doing situps and cardio for the next 40 minutes but after that you can stay here and wait for me to do the attendence. So he started partnering everyone. "Jhonny partner with Cody. Lizbeth partner with Miguel. And Carmen partnerup with Simon." She got up and wondered who was Simon. Until she saw him and realized it was too late to switch. "Shit Carmen, you one lucky ass girl. You got one fine ass man with you!" As soon as Lizbeth said that, Carmen was covered up to the brim with shyness and felt as if someone had dropped the biggest F bomb in history. ( meaning her face was really red )

The reason why Lizbeth said that was because Simon was an ordinary dude from a white famliy but had one very **Outstanding** attribute. He had a big penis. And you can see the tip from his shorts. And for her, it wasn't very pleasing. He wasn't bragging about it either. In fact, I guess you can say he was trying to hide it. And Carmen was into guys that were very _Charming_ and _Gentlemen-L_ _ike._ Simon also wasn't very pleased either because Almost every dude wanted Carmen. Just to cut to the chase, she had one of the biggest ( And I mean Like **BIGGEST** ass in the classroom.) Simon and Carmen both tried to start a conversation without pointing the obvious _Characteristics_ that they both had.

They did their situps and took attendence and the period ended. Both left with a very discomferted mood. Carmen walked to her 2 period only to find out that Simon was just transfered into that class. Reason being is that Forman High School could no longer support their Marching Band and Art Class because of funding. So oddly enough Carmen came into classroom, sat into her seat. Then because karma is a bitch, Mr. Zakev ( Science Class Teacher) told Simon to sit in an empty seat but theres only one left. "If there are no seats available then..

hold on, theres one right next to Carmen. Carmen can you raise your hand please." She did. But ever so slighty raised it up. Then pulled it back down with regret. An entire hour past without one of them speaking to each other. "This Sunday by 11:59 PM, the project must be turned in or you will automatically fail this grading period." This news came to Carmen so hard and quick that she felt as if time itself punched her in the stomach. She had completely forgot about the project.

Time passed by. Seconds turned into minutes, then hours, and before you knew it, schools dismissed. Carmen is about to head home to finish up her homework and start on the project. But she knew the reason why she didnt begin a week ago, she didnt have a partner. So before Simon left she asked if he can come over to her home to help her with the project. Then they both began to walk home without even saying word until Carmen broke the silence. "Hey, weird question, umm... have you ever... you know... been with someone?" "What do you mean?" "Well... you see... I've been trying to get a boyfriend for long time... but no one really pays attention to me. All they see is my ass or my chest and it gets frustrating." "Yeah, I know mean, most girls come up to me and only want to talk about my... you know... nevermind so do you wanna?

"Go Out!?" "I mean I guess, But I was going to ask if you want to start first on the project?"

"Yeah, sure ill start first."

They got to Carmens home and Carmen began doing the project while Simon helped her by doing her homework. Carmen realized that she needed a peice of cloth so she grabbed a chair and began to reach for it but she wasnt tall enough. So She stold on her tippy-toes and lost her balance and start falling. Simon tried to her grab her but she fell anyways. And Remember when I said karma is a bitch? Well, let me bring that up again. She fell. Ontop. Of his lap. Oh, and she felt it and so did he. They both quickly got up and looked and each other with [Oh my god I cant believe that happened] eyes.

Chapter 2 - 3 / 15 / 18


End file.
